User talk:Janetthekiller
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Janetthekiller page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrashingCymbal (talk) 16:20, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Messages http://creepypastaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat go to this chat Hoodie :( (talk) 22:29, May 24, 2014 (UTC) hey can you go on the creepypasta roleplay chat please im sorry I haven't been on much I promise to go on everyday if please just come Hoodie :( (talk) 22:56, June 9, 2014 (UTC) PM. Ermm.. why is my PM blocked? Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ hey I was wondering if we could meet up at chat today just tell me which one and ill see you there. love u TheEnd36 (talk) 15:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) or if u dont want to talk to me thats ok also i mean u seem to love jeff more than u love me now TheEnd36 (talk) 19:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ok im sorry its just I got a bit jealous will you please forgive me :( TheEnd36 (talk) 23:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) what do you mean I never belive u I have always belived u no matter what because I do love you and I always trust a loved one TheEnd36 (talk) 15:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC) did u make a new account and if u did why did u make a new account ok then so why did u change you signature and when did u start calling people idiota are you really janet and also ive never goten your name wrong and nither has lewis or jeff or eyeless jack ok first it kind of sounds like you are starting to belive me wich you can trust me i would never want to hurt u and second he didnt get a new acount because of u ok ok im sorry i was acting like such a horible persone its just that i cant stand to lose you again please i am sorry i love u and i never wanted to hurt u please come back and talk to me i always loved u and i still do and with out u my life is incomplete TheEnd36 (talk) 04:11, August 19, 2014 (UTC) and i would never lie to such a great person i alwys tell u the truth and have never lied thank u so much can u please meat me at the creepypasta role play wiki or were ever u want and i will meet u tomorow at around 2:30 hey are u ok? I just wanted to know cuz u haven't left any messages on my wall so I just wanted to make sure TheEnd36 (talk) 21:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ok im sorry i didnt know TheEnd36 (talk) 15:56, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ok im sorry can u at least tell me when u can go on fine ill see u today TheEnd36 (talk) 15:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) omg im so sorry i didnt go on i swear ill be on tomorow TheEnd36 (talk) 03:31, September 9, 2014 (UTC) hey the only times i can get on at are 630 to 7 pacific time uless its the weekend then i can get on earlyer im sorry TheEnd36 (talk) 03:15, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Sweet angel. These heavens you seek are all but gone. They are merely that of a fragment of ones imagination, and the bane of another's existence. Soon you will return to me. And when you do, I'll be waiting to welcome you with open arms. BelowXero (talk) 17:16, September 18, 2014 (UTC)FrozenReaper hey I was wondering if we could meet up at one of thechats over the weekend if u can please message me back